GBM Series, Episode 3
3: Game & Battle Monster Episode 3: "Let the games begin! Part 1" Basic Summary: A local pro saw Cody's match against Tyler, and decides to make a small, local competition in the neighborhood, knowing Cody will want to sign up. Cody gets his first taste of actual GBM competition. He and his friends are confident they will do good, but there are a lot of good competitors out there, and our heroes might crack under pressure... Plot: ''' The boys are playing GBM in the park. Joey is versing Cody in a battle. '''Turn 1: '- Joey plays "Green Dragon" (ATK1400 DEF1600) in attack mode. Attacks Cody directly. (Cody's HP 2350 -> 950)' Turn 2: '- Cody fuses Destiny Hero Nightwatch, D-Hero The Glide and D-Hero The Fly to create Destiny Hero Leader (ATK3000 DEF3500)' '- D-Hero Leader destroys Green Dragon (Joey's HP 1300 -> 0)' End of Battle. Joey is frustrated from Cody's Destiny Hero cards, saying "Aw man, those Destiny Hero cards have made you the best player!" The boys then go for a walk. They walk past a flyer saying that there will be a small local neighborhood competition on Saturday. "Yeah man! We're goin' to that!" Joey says. The other boys agree. On Saturday, the boys meet up at a gazebo at the park. In the gazebo is a table where the battles are happening, and a place to sign up. All 3 of them sign up, having high hopes they will win. "I am totally gonna smash these guys. These kids all look like a buncha noobs!" Joey says. "Yeah, and you don't?" Carl says. Cody laughs. An older person, about 18-20 years old with dark skin, bumps into Joey, knocking him over. "Ah. Hey man! You gotta learn ta watch out!" Joey yells after he gets up. The man looks back and angrily says "Bra, I don't got time to watch out for nobody posers like you. Get outta my way next time!" Joey almost attacks the man, but is held back by Cody and Carl. Number 5 is called to Battle, which means Joey's up. Joey discovers he will be versing Tyler. Pre-Match speech: Joey "Well, well, well, if it isn't the guy my buddy Cody smashed. Listen up and listen good, cuz now you gotta verse me, his mate. So bring it on!" Tyler "Please, don't be so overconfident. We're here to play not to act big and tough. But yeah, game on." Battle: Joey vs. Tyler Turn 1: '- Joey draws.' '- Plays "Battle Bull" (ATK800 DEF700) in attack mode.' Turn 2: '- Tyler draws.' '- Plays "Alien King" (ATK900 DEF850) in attack mode.' '- Plays "Alien Swordmaster" (ATK2300 DEF2200) in attack mode.' '- Sacrifices "Alien Warrior" to play "Enraged Alien Warrior" (ATK1800 DEF1600) in attack mode.' '- Alien King destroys Battle Bull (Joey's HP 4000 -> 3900)' '- Alien Swordsmaster attacks Joey directly (Joey's HP 3900 -> 1600)' '- Enraged Alien Warrior attacks Joey directly (Joey's HP 1600 -> 0)' End of Battle Joey is shocked and speechless, with his eyes and mouth wide open. He has been eliminated in his first duel. He is also very angry about it. Joey throws a tantrum and walks home angry. Cody and Carl stay to continue the competition.' ' Carl is called into the gazebo and he has to verse the girl he likes, Jenny. Carl is more than surprised. Pre-match speech: Carl: "Uh, hey Jenny. You…you like game and battle monsters?" Jenny: "Oh sure. It's really fun. But I'm not perfect, it is pretty hard." Carl: "Uh same. I'm not really good either. Ahaha." Jenny: "Uh, let's get this game going, okay?" Battle: Carl vs. Jenny Turn 1: '- Jenny draws. Plays a face-down Ability and face-down monster in defense.' Turn 2: '- Carl draws.' '- Carl plays "Death" (ATK1000 DEF1000) in attack mode.' '- Death attacks the face-down. The face-down is revealed to be "Water Clam" (ATK800 DEF600), meaning it is destroyed.' Turn 3: '- Jenny draws.' '- Jenny plays "Water Missile" (ATK1800 DEF1600) in attack mode.' '- Water Missile destroys Death (Carl's HP 4000 -> 3200)' '- Plays face down Ability card.' Turn 4: '- Carl draws.' '- Carl activates "Life Gain". (Cody's HP 3200 -> 4200)' '- Carl plays "Ghost Dragon" (ATK1700 DEF1300) in attack mode.' '- Carl activates "Haunted Graveyard" (Ghost Dragon's ' ATK1700 -> 2000 DEF1300 -> 1600) '- Ghost Dragon destroys Water Missile (Jenny's HP 4000 -> 3800)' Turn 5: '- Jenny draws.' '- Jenny plays 3 monsters in face-down defense.' Mid-Match Speech: Carl: "Runnin' out of idea huh Jenny?" Jenny: Oh you wait and see, it's all part of my ultimate plan! (evilly smiles)" Turn 6: '- Carl draws.' '- Carl plays "Red Swamp Monster" (ATK1550 DEF1800) in attack mode.' '- Red Swamp Monster attacks a face down. It is revealed to be "Sea Snake" (ATK1000 DEF500) it is destroyed.' '- Ghost Dragon attacks another face-down. It is revealed to be "Sea Turtle Monster" (ATK800 DEF600). It is destroyed.' Turn 7: '- Jenny draws. She activates 2 cards, and picks up 2 more cards.' '- Jenny discards two water monsters, "Super Fish" and "Water Clam" to the Graveyard.' '- Jenny activates "Atlantis". Plays "King Neptune" (ATK? DEF?) in attack mode.' '- King Neptune's special ability activates - for every water monster in the Graveyard, King Neptune gains 500 extra ATK and DEF. Jenny has 6 in her Graveyard. (King Neptune's ATK? -> 3000 DEF? -> 3000)' '- Jenny activates "High Tide". And due to the effects of High Tide and Atlantis, Kind Neptune gets another 1000 ATK and DEF. (King Neptune's ATK3000 -> 4000 DEF3000 -> 4000).' '- King Neptune destroys Red Swamp Monster (Carl's HP 4200 -> 1750)' Turn 8: '- Carl draws.' '- Carl switches Ghost Dragon to defense mode.' Turn 9: '- Jenny draws. Activates "Foolish Greed". Picks up 2 cards.' '- Activates 2 "Monster Reborn" cards, allowing her to bring back two monsters from the graveyard.' '- Jenny fuses "Water Missile" (ATK1800 DEF1600) and Sea Turtle Monster (ATK800 DEF600) to create "Missile Turtle" (ATK2600 DEF2200)' '- King Neptune destroys Ghost Dragon.' '- Missile Turtle attacks Carl directly (Carl's HP 1750 -> 0)' End of Battle. Carl is impressed and says she's pretty good. When Cody asks what happened, Carl says Cody knows he isn't a very good battler, but he quickly changes his mind and says she "Threw him off" because he loves her. Cody laughs. Cody is called up next, and he feels nervous of what is about to come… THE END...